Marranzano Calinostra
Email: oocideas@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Brown Height: 6'2" Weight: 195 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Kandor Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Long Sword Secondary Weapon: Two Handed Sword Tertiary Weapon: Long Bow History Appearance: Marranzano is a well defined individual, with not overly large muscles that ripple when he flexes (not that he does that often *g*) but stocky enough that one might not want to tangle with him in anger. He has jet black hair, with cobalt grey eyes, giving hi a haunted look. He has what people might call a baby face, and keeps himself clean shaven. History: All of his life, Marranzano had been brought up in the belief that he would one day join the core of defenders for his small town of Lilydale, in the country of Kandor. It was an honor that was trained from father to son for generations in his family, and Marranzano accepted that fate with pride. He put everything he had into his training, wishing to learn more everyday that he could. Mostly, his father would keep him busy with various exercises to increase his endurance, but on rare occasions, they would work with the sword. His father promised him nothing more than what he needed to learn to survive, as that was all that had been taught to him beyond what little experience he had in working for the defense core. Nodding and soaking up as much information as he possibly could from his father, Marranzano caught on quickly. But not all his life was training for the eventuality of joining the core with his father. Marranzano had a life separate from that of training, and as most young men do, he spent it in the search of girls. But there was only one girl that truly captured his heart and soul, one girl that he held in higher regard than any other: Illeyna. There must have been some connection between them both, as Illeyna took to Marranzano right away as well, and together they blossomed into a beautiful couple and the envy of many an eye. More than once, the both of them were approached in private, and told how lucky they were to have the other. Each of them nodding and smiling, giving their thanks and agreeing wholeheartedly could not deny that which everyone else noticed already; they were in love. Several months before he was to be inducted into the core, Marranzano carried Illeyna off to a secluded spot where the two of them could be alone, and have some time to spend together. There, Marranzano made his proposal to Illeyna to be his wife, and proposed that his induction day be the one in which they were wed. Illeyna, tears of joy welling up in her eyes, agreed readily, and leapt the short distance to Marranzano?s waiting arms, and hugged and kissed him profusely. An afternoon and most of the evening of passionate lovemaking and talking later, they found themselves back in town, and informing their families of the news. Neither family was surprised, yet they showed their approval of the union immediately with a large gathering of the two respective families in a feast. The months past, and preparations made, and soon, the day had arrived. Marranzano in his uniform of the core, and Illeyna in a long trained wedding dress that both of their mother?s labored over for weeks, were joined in holy matrimony. Marranzano?s father made a toast at the banquet to congratulate the happy couple, and to welcome his son into the core that had been a part of their family for so long. The celebrations went long into the evening, and everyone was having such a good time that they had not realized that they had been joined by a large group of men that had the look of battle upon their features. Marranzano, being the host of the party made his way to the men with a look of mixed concern and joviality upon his face. ?Here now good sirs, what brings you to my wedding reception and induction ceremony so decorated for battle as you are?? There was a man in a dark cloak at the head of the band that spoke up. ?I come to demand that your town and all its inhabitants join the forces of the Dragon Reborn (a False Dragon).? Taken aback by the man?s declaration, and the cause for which he stood, Marranzano set his face in grim determination. ?That is not a subject taken lightly around here sir. I would ask that you and your band leave immediately and find somewhere else to spout off your nonsense and rubbish.? Reaching out to lay a hand on the man?s shoulder and hopefully guide him peacefully away from the reception, Marranzano was shocked to be flung across the room to slam into a post against the wall, and land heavily upon the head table. ?Very well if you are not with me then you are against me!? Turning to the group behind him, the cloaked figure ordered, ?Kill them all.? That was the last he heard before he saw Illeyna wrapping her arms around him and holding him close saying, ?Oh Marr, my love, please stay awake dear. It?ll be alright love it?ll be alr?.. His head pounding as though a thousand drums were beating inside his head, Marranzano was able to pick himself up from the rubble that was scattered about the hall. Bodies were scattered across the room, some of which he did not recognize, yet many were men and women that he had known all his life. Panic gripping his heart, he scattered debris looking about calling out ?Illeyna! Father! Anyone! ? He collapsed after only a short while, and bent low, sitting down on his knees as he drew up the limp form of his lovely bride in his arms, and held her close. ?Oh Light! Illeyna? Illeyna wake up please my love!? No matter how much he wanted her to, there was nothing going to bring her back to life and hold him in return. Several days past, and in that time Marranzano dug as many graves as he could on his own, beginning with Illeyna?s and working through their families in turn. After a week of laboring at putting to rest every person he had ever known in his life, he limped to a lone building that had resisted most of the brutal attack on his peaceful town, and fell against the doorframe, tears running freely down his cheeks. He knew that he had to continue on with his life, but what was he to do? How could he go on without the people he cared about most? What good was he to anyone? All he had known in his life was Illeyna and his training??His training! Perhaps he could travel to the White Tower and inform them of the attack on his lone town, and plead with the warders to allow him to join in their ranks, and train towards the goal of avenging his lost loved ones. So it is that Marranzano Calinostra, finds himself at the gates leading into Tar Valon, wondering if this was where his life would lead, and if so, what it was he could find to live for anymore. Category:WS 8 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios